Keep strong for her!
by carson34
Summary: Steve is moving on after his wife had left him and their daughter. What happens if she comes back? What happens if his mom comes back too?
1. Chapter 1

Steve is facing the biggest change in his life. His girlfriend left him with their two-year old daughter and there is little to no chance that she is coming back. Now Steve is faced with being a father alone. Danny decides that he is going to help Steve the best that he can. He loves coming home to his little girl.

Steve: Emma! Daddy's home

Emma comes running to her daddy and he smiles. He picked her up and the best thing after coming home after a long day at work. Danny comes into the room and smiles at the father and daughter.

Emma: Daddy, did you get the bad guy?

Steve: yes baby. I did.

Emma: When is mommy coming home?

Steve: I don't know baby girl. I hope that mommy comes home soon but I don't know.

Danny came and sat down next to the father and daughter. He smiled at her as she climb over to her uncle Danny.

Emma: Uncle Danny, will you stay with us tonight and watch a movie?

Steve: Emma? what are you doing?

Emma: I want uncle Danny to stay and watch our movie tonight.

Danny: I would love too but I need to go get Grace.

Emma: Bring her with.

Danny: alright baby girl. I will go get her.

Danny got up and went to go get his daughter, Grace. When they got back, they enjoyed the movie night. It was a really good family night. After the girls were asleep, Steve and Danny got a chance to talk.

Danny: Do you miss her?

Steve: of course I do but clearly she doesn't miss me or our daughter or she would be back by now.

Danny: give her some time.

Steve: I am trying to understand how my wife could leave me and her daughter without a chance to work things out. How is that fair to me or to my daughter? It's not Danny. I need to move on and go thou life for my child.

_**Author**_** Note:** Alright that is all for chapter one of this storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. Sorry it's been months since I update this storyline with the second chapter. I promise that this time around it's not going to be months for the next chapter. Next chapter should be up on April 20, 2013.

Steve is adjusting to be a single father to his daughter and it's going really well. He had to give Danny most of the credit since he knew that there would be no way for him to make it on his own as long as he did. He had asked Catherine to help find his wife but she had no luck with it.

"I don't know why she is doing this. I need her to be with our daughter. Emma needs her mother now." Steve says to his sister.

"She really happy with just having you now in her life Steve." Mary replies to her brother.

Steve looks up long enough to see his wife standing there at the door. She smiles at him and he just gets up and walks past to her to go find their daughter. She follows her husband and sees her daughter. Emma looks at her father and then looks at her mom. Steve walks over to her and picks her up.

"Steve can I please hold her?" Kari asks her husband.

"No. I don't want you to touch her or talk to her." Steve reveals to her as he walks out with their daughter and headed to his sister.

"Steve please." Kari pleads with her husband. Mary takes her niece from her brother and he waits for his sister to get out of ear shot so his daughter can't hear him. He walked back towards her and looked into his wife and he's mad.

"You left me and our daughter eight months ago! I searched for you for months! Now you decided to come back into our lives and expect me to forgive you and let you have connect with my daughter? I don't think so." Steve yelled at his wife as she started to cry at him. "Don't give me that fake crying."

"Since when do you yell at me like that?" Kari asked her husband.

"Since when does my wife leave me with a freaking note and two-year old to raise?" Steve resorts back at his wife.

"I needed time." Kari revealed to her husband.

"Time for what?" Steve questions her.

"To think Steve." Kari responds to him.

"For eight months?" Steve resorts.

"I am sorry." Kari says to her husband. "I love you and miss you"

"If you love me then you would not have left." Steve says to her.

"How can I convince you that I won't do it again?" Kari asks her husband.

"I will get back to you but in the meantime I need to go check on our daughter." Steve says to her. He walks towards his office and sees his little girl. Kari watches her husband and their daughter. She seems to be doing really well.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: this is the final chapter of this storyline and I am writing it in two months ahead where Steve and Kari are getting back together.

Kari had gotten closer to reuniting with her husband and child. They were all enjoying it but Danny did not know if she was trusted. Danny decided to talk to Steve at work.

"All I am saying that she left you months ago and now you are going back to her. Do you trust her?" Danny reveals his concerns.

"Not all the way but she is the mother of my child and she's my wife. I can't keep my daughter away from her. She's got paternal rights to her. I am trying to do what's best for my family. Just trust me." Steve reveals to him.

"Do you trust her?" Danny repeats his question again.

"I don't know. It's going to take time for me to trust her again after everything." Steve reveals to him

"Then maybe you should take time and be with your daughter and focus on her and not your wife." Danny warns him.

"no. Danny, I love that you are offering me advice but I can handle this." Steve says to his friend as his wife and child come into the room.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Kari questions her husband and his best friend.

"Work stuff." Danny lies to her since he doesn't want her to know that they were talking about him.

"alright. We were going to go the beach and wanted to see if daddy wanted to come with us but only if you are not busy." Kari says to her husband as he picks up their daughter.

"I am not busy and plus it's Danny's turn to do the paperwork from our last case." Steve reveals as they walk towards the exit. They are in his truck heading home to go to the beach.

"So what was that about?" Kari asks her husband.

"like Danny said it's just business." Steve repeats what his fiend said.

"Alright I am just double checking." Kari says to her husband.

**Six months later**

Kari finds out that they are expecting their second child and of course Steve is extermely happy with her being pregnant and Danny is warming up to her after she took Grace and her daughter to a movie. She's about five months pregnant with their son.

"So what are we going to name him?" Kari asks her husband as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I was thinking about naming him after my dad. Do you like the name John?" Steve asks her.

"I love it and so does the baby." Kari says to her husband.

**Three months later**

Kari is due any day with their second child and so Steve has taken today off. Kari went into labor around 2pm and they needed to go get some things. Her water has not broken yet and they are shopping. Steve notices her bending over and breathing heavily.

"Honey, are you okay?" Steve asks her as he puts his hand on her back to rub it.

"I think that John wants to make his arrival today." Kari says to her husband.

"okay, lets get you to the hospital." Steve says as they are on the way to the hospital. The baby is born healthy and strong.

**Six weeks later**

Steve and Kari are adjusting to life with two children very well. The team got to be meet the new baby.

**The end! Review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
